The Watership Family (Fiver
Heroes Team: The Watership Family Fiver (Watership Down (1999)) - Leader Heather (Over the Hedge) - Second in Command and Wife Bambi, Thumper and Flower (Bambi (1942)) Cream the Rabbit, Cheese Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega (Sonic X) (Applejack and Vriska Serket are sharing Cheese) Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) Jeremy (The Secret of N.I.M.H.) Bartok (Anastasia) (me and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) (me and Craig the Genie are sharing) Louis (The Princess and the Frog) (Me and Oscar Marrero are sharing) King Louie (1967; Animated) Tiger (An American Tail) Roxas the Deer, Emerald the Dragoness, Silver the Dragon, Ruby & Hunter, K-Rex, Nima the Sunsetraptor, Fairy Jane, Julian the Mammothgator, Fred the Skunk, David the Draconequus, Charlotte the Weebobot, Ella the Bengal Tiger Cub, Harumi (Dragoraptor), and Oceana the Mermaid (My OCs) Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (2003)) (me and Darkblade are sharing) Legolas (The Lord of the Rings; The Hobbit) Friar Lawrence, Mercutio & Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) Clancee, Flintlocke, Doubloon, Dogshank, and Monkey Wretch (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (Me and Mista J. Frollo are sharing) Meena (Sing (2016)) Margalo (Stuart Little 2) Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Kion (The Lion Guard) (Me and Taylor Kreiner are sharing) Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Pipkin (Watership Down (1999)) Squirtle and Bulbasaur (Pokémon) Seymour Simmons (Transformers) Colonel Stars and Stripes (Kick-Ass 2) Kenny (The Walking Dead: Telltale Series) Ironheart Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) Sheila the Kangaroo (Spyro: Reignited Trilogy) Bhoot (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) Timon (LA) and Pumbaa (LA) Dumbo (LA) The Genie (LA) Cal Kestis and BD-1 Cassie Cage Mona Lisa''' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Vinny ('''Family Guy) Sparky (Lilo & Stitch) Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII; Kingdom Hearts) The Atom and Firestorm (DC) Blackberry and Bluebell (Watership Down (2018)) Slimer (Ghostbusters) Sam-I-Am and Guy-Am-I (Green Eggs and Ham) Spike (My Little Pony) (Me, Mouhamad Bassal, and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Princess Ember, Gallus, and Capper (My Little Pony) Scrooge McDuck Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck (DuckTales (2017)) Rover (Rover Dangerfield) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Black Cat Arcee (Transformers Prime) Deet (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) The Child (Star Wars: The Mandalorian) (Me and House of Mizfitz are sharing) Freddie (F.R.O.7) Marlin and Nemo Deep King Kong (Skull Island) Ash Williams (The Evil Dead) Miss Martian Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Villains Team: The Masters of Evil Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) - Leader Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) - Second in Command Django, Fuscia, Sador the Son of Sauron, and Millicent (My OCs) (me and AnimaeRockz are sharing Fuscia) Shendu, Drago, and The Demon Sorcerers (Jackie Chan Adventures) Queen Chrysalis (Me and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Claudandus (Felidae) Joe the Pilot Fish and Shark (Help! I'm a Fish) (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) General Woundwort and Captain Vervain (Watership Down (1999)) Nigel (Rio) (Me and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Randall Boggs The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Vincent (Over the Hedge) Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series)) Red, Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) Ronno (Bambi (1942)) Koba (Rise of the Planet of the Apes; Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Crooler (LEGO Legends of Chima) Malekith the Accursed and Algrim/Kurse (Thor: The Dark World) Darth Maul and Savage Opress Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs) Elvira the Evil Mermaid (OC) Russel Van Pelt (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan (Carrie (2013)) El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) Cyber Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Dave the Octopus (Penguins of Madagascar) SkekMal the Skeksis Hunter (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) William Carver (The Walking Dead: Telltale Series) Dylan Gould, Shockwave, and Blitzwing (Transformers) Millicent Clyde (Paddington) Lord Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) King Sombra (My Little Pony) The Falcon (Stuart Little 2) The Goat (Green Eggs and Ham) Indoraptor Captain Hook (2003) Cruella De Vil (LA), Jasper (LA) and Horace (LA) The Grand Duke (LA) Gaston (LA) Jafar (LA) and Iago (LA) Scar (LA), Shenzi (LA), Kamari, and Azizi Kavaxas and Commander Mozar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Nitros Oxide Mephiles the Dark Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; Kingdom Hearts) Chucky and Tiffany (Child's Play Franchise) Cujo Pennywise (It (2017)) Ripto, Crush, and Gulp (Spyro: Reignited Trilogy) Reverse-Flash Gellert Grindelwald (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) August Walker (Mission: Impossible - Fallout) Brixton (Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw) CLU 2.0 (Tron: Legacy) Trilla Suduri/Second Sister (Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order) General Vex (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Rose the Hat (Doctor Sleep) Allegiant General Pryde (Star Wars Episode XI: The Rise of Skywalker) Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals) The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) Raccoon (The Nut Job) Cretaceous & Maelstrom (Ice Age: The Meltdown) Anti-Venom Morlun (Marvel) Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford (Sweeney Todd) Machia, Raggmunk, and Blunck (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Shinnok Chairman Drek